sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Solis the Hedgehog
"''The day will come when I meet my fate . ''" Juun di Solis is an Aegis Hedgehog who is son of Emrik, leader of the Juun Clan. He was kept in stasis for thousands of years when his kind were persecuted by Mobians and eventually humans. After waking up from his slumber, he found out that people from Tetsu Village found and looked after him for several years. There, he was accepted as one of them despite Solis being different. Backstory Solis was born on November 3, as part of the Juun Clan. His mother raised him as Solis' father was busy most of the time though he still saw him often. He lived a rather normal and comfortable life growing up. Solis would go to school, explore the nearby jungles with friends, play at the beach, and help his mother with chores. Unfortunately, soon after his 20th birthday, Mobians would hunt down Aegis Mobians as they were feared because of their supernatural powers. A few of the people in his clan managed to escape and go into stasis, including Solis and his father, Emrik. Waking Up Thousands of years past until he woke up from his sleep. He found himself in a hut that he doesn't recognize. He walked out and found himself in a small village inhabited by strangers. Many people surrounded him and started asking Solis if he was alright. Later that day he was given dinner and wish to know more about this mysterious hedgehog. Solis told the villagers everything he remembers before being put into stasis. After the story, villagers explained how they found him sleeping in what appeared to be quartz deep within a jungle cavern. An old man, offered Solis a place to stay as he had nowhere to go. Solis accepted this generous offer and even got a job as a fruit vendor. Since then, he's lived peacefully though he wonders what happened to his parents. Personality Solis is a brash and cocky hedgehog known for his interest in sports. He's quite competitive which is shown whenever he plays a sport. He spends his time practicing or sword training when he isn't working; however, despite this, he's actually very responsible and kind. Solis tries to help his villagers as often as he can without asking for anything in return. Appearance Solis is an orange hedgehog with three quills that are a bit on the messy side. A few bangs stick out of his head which he purposely dyed red because he thinks it looks cool. He was magenta colored eyes and a small nose. His ears are average for a hedgehog and he stands at 3'5 feet. Solis is normally seen wearing his black and red beach shorts as well as green flip-flops and a necklace once worn by his late mother. A bandage is tied around his left arm which seems to be covering something up. Powers and Abilities Solis is rather decent with a sword which he received from his guardian (guardian as someone who cared for somebody else who is dependent) who lives with him in Tetsu Village. He practices with sword almost everyday with the help of his guardian, Niko. So, he can take care of himself with that weapon. Being an Aegis Mobian, Solis has the ability to transform into a mechanical-like creature with massive amount of powers. His size would increase and would have much stronger physical attacks and defense. Also, his magical abilities would increase tenfold. However, as of now, he's unable transform into this state due to his lack of knowledge and spirituality. Trivia * His design is loosely based off of Tidus from Final Fantasy X. This includes his closeness to the beach, his disliking of his dad, and appearance. * I plan to pair him up with Truth's future daughter, Hope. * His personal favorite sport would be soccer (football), with water polo being a close second. Quotes "I could sure go for some fresh fruit right about now." "I refuse to be in second place! Second place is first loser!" "Hey Hope! Long time no see. How have you been lately?" "Phew...I'm beat." Category:Males Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs